This invention relates to a tire for controlling the motion and stability of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a tire for preventing rollover or oversteer of a vehicle.
Sports Utility Vehicles (SUV's), pickup trucks, and vans are popular vehicles for transporting individuals, equipment, and supplies. Typically these vehicles have a high center of gravity that tends to lead to a rollover condition if the driver of the vehicle does not properly control the vehicle. The interaction between a vehicle's tire and the roadway during an emergency maneuver is such that the vehicle is steered severely at moderate to high speeds generating lateral frictional forces that then cause the tire(s) to deflect and tuck under the wheel rim. During the steer, high lateral frictional forces develop between the tires and the road, creating a roll moment about the leading tires (i.e., the left side tires for a right hand steer) potentially leading to rollover of the vehicle. It is imperative to avoid rollover of the vehicle because rollover can lead to damage to the vehicle and injury or death to vehicle occupants.
Until now, there has not been any tire employed or available for reducing the frictional forces induced when a vehicle is steered at moderate to high speeds in order to prevent vehicle rollover or oversteer of the vehicle. The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with presently available tires. In particular, the present invention is for preventing vehicle rollover or oversteer by introducing a low-friction surface on the tire shoulder or the tire sidewall to reduce side forces being generated during a severe steer. The use of a low-friction surface increases the ability of the vehicle to remain upright. Moreover, the tire of the present invention does not alter the tread of the tire and therefore does not affect the braking or handling of the vehicle during other modes of operation or driving of the vehicle. Further, the present invention may be used to modify existing tires.